


【维勇】冰下

by xilanhuanai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xilanhuanai/pseuds/xilanhuanai
Summary: 是维勇维，维勇占大头但勇维提及，尤对勇有箭头但程度自行判断，为了预警还是打了个尤勇tag。会有原创人物出现，包括虚构滑冰选手和教练，因为时间线的问题，暂时设想的是尤里谈过恋爱，后面是否提及未知，请自行避雷。第一章基本是尤里视角，过后会变。标题随便打的，后面会改。以及如果文中有任何基础知识错误欢迎指正。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky, 勇维, 尤勇, 维勇 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. 小意达的花儿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是维勇维，维勇占大头但勇维提及，尤对勇有箭头但程度自行判断，为了预警还是打了个尤勇tag。会有原创人物出现，包括虚构滑冰选手和教练，因为时间线的问题，暂时设想的是尤里谈过恋爱，后面是否提及未知，请自行避雷。第一章基本是尤里视角，过后会变。标题随便打的，后面会改。以及如果文中有任何基础知识错误欢迎指正。

猪排饭看着手机在笑什么？

“喂，猪排饭！”尤里滑到勇利身后，凑近去看他的手机屏幕，“你有好好看我刚刚那个跳跃吗？”

还没等他看清屏幕上的内容，勇利已经动作迅速地摁熄了手机，但他还是一眼认出了那个头像属于谁：花滑界的传奇，维克托·尼基弗洛夫。

“你吓我一跳，”勇利带着残留的笑意转向尤里，“尤里的话，跳跃不用我担心吧。”

“刚刚那是4F！4F！还有你在笑什么啊？你可是我的教练。”

勇利退役已经是半年前的事情了——在拿到他最后一个世锦赛金牌后，同时在发布会上宣布了他和维克托的婚期。

“证已经领了！”坐在他旁边的维克托不满地抢过了话筒，“是说婚礼！到时候大家一定要来玩儿哦~”

蠢猪，尤里这样想着，关掉了正在转播的发布会，把自己砸进了沙发里。猪排饭来俄罗斯已经五年了啊，这个事实让尤里觉得不可思议。有那么久吗？五年前他和维克托到机场等待勇利的场景都好像还在昨天。他想着下飞机后勇利告知维克托他已经租好了房子时的情景不禁笑了出来。维克托当然是当场提出了抗议，但是在胜生勇利已经决定好了的事情上，谁也没法改变他，于是那辆拉风的粉色跑车还是屈服于副驾的意志，停在了一栋离维克托家不远的公寓楼下。以尤里的眼光来看，这房子挑得挺不错，离冰场很近，家具不多但布置得简洁干净，搬进来不需要怎么收拾就能住，虽说是小了点，但一个人住怎么说也够了，不知道猪排饭是怎么这么快找到这种合适的房子的。显然维克托也在疑惑这个问题，并且直接问了出来。

“是雅科夫帮我找的，”勇利埋头收拾着他的行李，头也没回，“他表示我们俩还是分开住比较好。”

当然最后勇利也没拗过一人一狗的天天骚扰，只要维克托在家，他就几乎没回过那个雅科夫费心找的小房子。

五年了已经。尤里在沙发上翻了个身，闷在柔软的抱枕上嘟囔。“勇利…”勇利你接下来要干什么呢？要回日本吗？

他不能回日本。

“要我当你的教练？”勇利有些惊讶，电话对面青年的邀请实在是出乎他的意料。虽然过去几年在圣彼得堡训练的时候自己也常常对尤里的步法提一点建议，对以跳跃见长但表演略有短板的尤里来说提供了一点帮助，但自己并不见得是个适合他的好教练。“你不考虑一下谢尔盖吗？或者维克托，他们也许更…”

“我要你来当我的教练！听见了吗猪排饭！就这样定了！”没等勇利回绝，尤里就斩钉截铁地结束了对话。

最后勇利当然答应了这个请求，不然现在站在冰场上道歉的是谁？

“好了，我为刚才的分心道歉，是维克托说他明天就回来了。你现在要练练步法吗？”勇利换上了另一副笑容，补偿一样地安抚起他的学生来。

什么嘛，又摆出这副教练的笑脸。尤里跺了跺冰面，踩起一片飞扬的冰屑。他忽然怀疑起自己让胜生勇利当自己教练的决定，明明之前没退役的时候指导自己根本不是这样子。

“那我要吃猪排饭，你做的。”尤里补充道：“今天。”

他讨厌勇利做出的那副大人姿态，但某些时候，他心里又有些些微的窃喜。

“你刚刚都没好好看我的跳跃！”

勇利只好举起双手表示投降：“要是尤里奥今天自由滑的练习能clean的话…”

* * *

“猪排，洋葱，内酯豆腐，味噌…”勇利清点完购物车里的东西转头问，“尤里奥你要不要去拿点零食和水果，晚上做炸猪排盖饭的话可能吃饭有点晚了。”

“不了，我不饿。回去吧。”

超市刚好在勇利那间小公寓的对面，去维克托那里走路只要十来分钟而已。走出超市门口的时候尤里踌躇了一下，往常维克托不在的时候——冰演，商业活动，或者带学生参加比赛，勇利有时是回自己那间公寓的。今天，他要去哪儿呢？尤里望向和自己并排走着的勇利。九月的圣彼得堡天气已经转凉了，今天的阳光却难得很好，映得勇利眼里薄薄的一层水光泛出暖意。

“不回你家吗？”

勇利提着购物袋，并没有要拐向尤里所希望的方向的意思，尤里的提问好像突然之间把他从另一个世界拉回来了。

“这不就是回家吗？”他懵懵地反问回去，又立刻反应过来尤里在说什么，“维克托不是明天就要回来了嘛，再说，今天早上出门的时候我已经带马卡钦过去了。”

尤里闷闷地应了一声当作回答，落后半步走在勇利身后。勇利埋头走路的时候好像总是在想着什么，蜷缩在他筑起的围墙里。维克托会知道吗，那围墙里有什么。也许是长谷津的风雪也说不定。两人沉默地走着，这种沉默不是陌生人间那种尴尬的隔阂，所以尤里不急着打破这个沉默，看样子勇利也是。不如说这种沉默是熟稔的，信任的无声交流，相熟的人之间是不用急急忙忙地填补谈话中的每一个空缺的。

圣彼得堡的九月已经转凉，风飒飒地吹过两人间的空隙，随着这阵风，勇利低低地哼起了歌：“

こんにちは こんにちは 西のくにから

…東のくにから…世界のひどが…”

对日语，尤里只勉强懂一点日常用语，他只能听出勇利反反复复哼着“你好呀”的歌词。是童谣吗？还是民歌？他这样问勇利。是从前大阪世博会的会歌，以前家里外国游客多的时候妈妈会放这首歌。勇利停顿了一下，微微地笑了一下。今天看到新的世博会的新闻，就想起来了。

路并不远，他们很快就到家了。扭动钥匙的时候门内已经传来了热情的呼哧声。

“马卡钦已经在等我们了。”勇利笑着蹲下摸了摸马卡钦。“尤拉，能帮我把袋子提到桌子上去吗？顺便把牛奶拿出来放到冰箱里。我要先给马卡钦弄下他的晚饭。”

马卡钦已经老了，吃她主人精心给他准备的晚餐也不太打得起精神，勇利担忧地看了她一眼，拍了拍她的脑袋：“好孩子，多吃一点好吗？我去做饭了，晚上待会我们再吃一点吧。”

勇利起身进了厨房，收拾起刚刚买回来的东西。等他腌好了猪排，准备好配菜，才想起来从厨房探出头冲尤里喊了一声：“无聊的话把电视开开吧，饿了吗？快好了已经。”

尤里放下了手机，说实话他很久没看过电视了。真是老年人的生活，他这样想着，拿起了茶几上的遥控板，漫无目的地换着频道。电视剧，综艺，电视剧，电视剧，新闻…有什么好看的。正想着，勇利从厨房里走出来坐到了沙发上。

“猪排我让它腌一会儿。”他解释道，“没有想看的吗？”

尤里摇摇头，随便切了一个频道。“就这个好了。这是什么剧，你看过吗？”

意料之外地勇利竟然看过这部剧，还很喜欢的样子。

“刚好在放第一集，可能是在重播吧。尤里奥你不觉得女主很好看吗？”勇利侧过头问尤里。

“谁？年轻的那个？”

“不是，这个。”勇利指向屏幕上的女人。

尤里一瞬间简直想脱口而出：你喜欢这种长相的女人？明明就只是一个普通中年妇女。勇利看懂了他脸上的表情，笑了笑：“是尤里奥长得太好看了所以不觉得吧。”

夸赞他相貌的人当然很多，他也习惯于淹没在赞美声中，可是刚刚那句话还是让他的心抽动了一下。他想掩盖自己的不自在，急匆匆地发问。

“这剧讲了什么？”

“唔…”勇利思考了几秒钟，“就是讲女主和她的三个情人的故事，三个吧，还是四个？我忘记了。”

尤里开始后悔自己找的话题了，他觉得更不自在了，尤其是此时屏幕上正播放着女主推开门后卧室里的限制级画面。

“这部剧名字就叫《背叛》，所以，”勇利摊了摊手，好像并不在意屏幕上放着什么，紧接站起身来，“猪排应该腌好了，我去做饭了，你继续看吧。真的很好看的这部剧。”他加重了最后一句话，然后头也没回地进厨房去了。

谢天谢地，猪排饭走了，尤里仰靠在沙发上。他想告诉自己刚才电视上的画面没什么，自己已经成年了，但是勇利在他旁边一起看，还说着“三个还是四个情人”这样的话，就让场面变得分外糟糕，他简直想抬手关掉电视让这部晦气的剧滚远点。

但他还是看了下去。他不得不承认这部晦气的剧还是挺好看的，到勇利端出猪排饭的前一刻他还在笑个不停。

“开饭了。”勇利招呼他过来吃饭。“想看的话待会可以看回放的，先来吃饭吧。”

香喷喷亮晶晶的猪排饭。没有什么能比上这个，即便是一部狂揽ТЭФИ最佳电视剧奖、最佳编剧奖、最佳导演奖和最佳女演员奖的电视剧也不能。尤里毫不犹豫关掉电视跑到餐桌前等着勇利端上最后的配菜。猪排饭，味噌汤，还有一盘俄罗斯餐桌必备的沙拉，没有什么比这更幸福了。

“いただきます。”

* * *

_“请问，您跟比你小_ _20_ _岁的男人打过炮吗？”_

_“我32岁，赶紧算一遍然后重新提问。”_

……

他们陷在松软的沙发里，看着电视里的故事放声大笑，冲电视里的台词发表一句又一句的评论。灯光投射在勇利的碎发上，打下一片快乐地颤抖着的阴影，他看起来还像个还没毕业的大学生，笑声清澈又明亮。

夜色已经深沉地包裹了他们，但他们还在不知疲倦地一集接一集地看着阿西娅的故事。

他问勇利：“你喜欢阿西娅吗？“

“她是个勇敢又聪明的姑娘，我喜欢她。”

“勇敢聪明拥有三个情夫的姑娘？”尤里笑着望过去。

“阿西娅的勇敢，像是…”勇利低下头，思索着措辞，“就像是，我们有时会说我们干了什么错事是有苦衷的，就像妓女会说自己干这一行是逼不得已。”

“当然确实是有人是逼不得已的。”勇利补充道，他停顿了一下。

“但是阿西娅是个，是个会说自己就喜欢做爱的人，大概？如果有客户这么问她，她就会回他，妓女和嫖客谁更高贵，这样的话。”勇利说得自己也笑了起来，“就是这样。”

尤里没想到过这辈子还能从勇利嘴里听到这样的词——“妓女”“嫖客”，我的上帝，他想，我是不是该感谢这部剧，感谢阿西娅，让他听到了他以为这辈子都不会从勇利嘴里听到的词，这也许是什么猪排饭皮罗什基式的惊喜吧。

“我也喜欢阿西娅，但是她有三个情人。”尤里下了定论。

“她有三个情人，但是你喜欢她。”勇利冲他揶揄地笑了笑。

好了，今天晚上的第二个猪排饭皮罗什基。他不记得勇利什么时候有这样对他笑过，一个可以说是俏皮的笑容。他们已经认识快六年了，也许七年，他还是只认识冰场上的勇利。感谢阿西娅，为今晚。

“而且阿西娅是会忠诚的，如果你对她也始终忠诚的话。”勇利站起身来结束了对话。“好了，尤拉，睡觉吧，已经这么晚了，看样子你也只能在我家睡了。”

他还以为勇利会开车送他回冰场的宿舍呢。第三个猪排饭皮罗什基在他心上蹦跶。过了一分钟他终于接收到了勇利的前一句话。

“你是说基里尔背叛过她？”尤里大叫着从沙发上蹦起来，“你剧透了！”

最终他们还是友好地互道了晚安。当尤里躺到勇利铺好的床上时，他坚信着今天晚上自己会做一个甜甜的好梦。

事与愿违地，尤里醒了。他缩在温暖的被褥里，不知为何，无缘无故地醒了过来。也许地暖开得太热了，他这样想着坐起来掀开了被子，又摊回床上，凝视着头顶的吊灯。他今晚才猛然意识到过往五年自己只认识冰上的勇利，当然，他们一起出去玩过——一大堆人一起去酒吧，去剧院，开庆功会，隐没在人群中的勇利。他是友好的，和善的，但不可触碰，在那温暖的水流下潜藏着一些冰凉的东西，只有在某些地方，某些他圈出来的地方，才能窥见里面长谷津的风雪。

训练，比赛，休赛季的时候选曲，编舞，冰演，过一段小假期。尤里试图复盘过去五年的生活。每年假期他们都会带着马卡钦回长谷津待上一段时间，那段时间维克托的ins就会被温泉、猪排饭和黑尾鸥填满。有那么一两年他也跟他们一起回去过，见到了又长了几岁但看起来仍然跟他一样大的优子，还有逐渐长开的三姐妹——她们越来越像优子，妈妈美貌的基因开始发挥作用了。啊，对了，勇利还得抽时间去指导日本的后辈，那个什么健次郎还有谁谁谁的，日本的冰协搞什么鬼，明明是度假还要叫人回去帮忙，搞得最后只有他一个人在东京街上溜达，望着跟莫斯科毫无二致的市中心发呆，还被一群yuri-angels吓得又冲回了冰场。

他自己都没有察觉地露出了微笑。

然后这微笑迅速地被门外的脚步声吓了回去。他闭上了眼睛假装睡着了，稍稍露了一条缝——是勇利。他轻手轻脚地走了进来，给尤里掀开的被子盖了回去，掖好了被角。正要走开的时候，大门处传来了清晰的开锁声，紧接着明亮的灯光就顺着半开的卧室门流泻进来。

尤里犹疑着自己应该继续装睡，还是坐起来和勇利一起出去看看，万一是小偷怎么办呢？或者抢劫。但紧接着他就听见一声再熟悉不过的，带着浓郁的俄罗斯口音的“勇——利——，ただいま。”

“おかえり。”

不是说明天回来的吗？尤里拿起手机，这才凌晨三点，维克托抽什么风。

“嘘，小声点，尤里奥在家。“明亮的白光消失了，昏暗的暖黄色取而代之。“别吵醒他。”

他们说话的声音低了下去，多亏刚刚勇利没有关卧室门，他才能勉强分辨出他们谈话的内容。

亲吻，拥抱和悉悉索索的声音，他忽然想起了今晚的剧中的台词：

_“都是些小孩玩的东西，喝酒，接吻，亲来亲去。我已经烦了。我什么都有过。”_

_“不得不浇你一盆冷水了，你这一生都不得不一直拥抱，接吻，亲来亲去。”_

不…得不吗？在他意识到之前，他已经站在了门后的阴影中，窥视着他不该窥探的世界，尽管他知道他此时就应该卷上被子捂上耳朵去老实睡觉。

勇利半裸着靠在沙发背上，他们交换着一个温和缠绵的吻，那件宽松的套头衫已经躺在了地毯上。维克托的手摩挲着勇利美好的腰线，危险地想要向下延伸。他听见勇利低声发问，声音里好像含着一汪春水：

“就一次？”

“就一次。”

润滑的时候他尚有余裕来嘲笑他们，那东西真的进得去吗？他看见两根或是三根手指在臀缝里作弄，拍出轻微的水声，勇利蹙着眉头，缓慢地迎合着背后人的动作。不会很痛吗？他这样怀疑着，很快他的问题得到了解答。维克托俯身进入了勇利，尽管很缓慢很小心，他还是听到了一声吃痛的嘶声。

“很痛吗？”维克托安抚般地舔舐着勇利的耳垂。

“有点。”勇利转头在维克托唇边留下了一个吻，“好久没做了。”

他还以为猪排饭会说些“没关系，不痛的”之类的话。 意料之外的坦诚。

维克托保持着进入的姿势，用嘴唇和手指抚慰着对面。“我慢一点好吗？”他征询着勇利的首肯，而勇利用紧握回去的手回答了他。

是地暖太热了，尤里为从脚底升起的燥热这样辩解着。他藏身在阴影中，第一次见到高墙内的勇利是什么模样——被进入的，低低地、压抑地喘息着的，碎发下藏着痛苦的欢愉的侧脸，蜷缩的手指，和侧身寻求一个吻时眼角的泪水。灯光太暗了，他们只开了一个壁灯，昏黄的灯光打在陷进腰窝的汗水上，交叠的小腿亲昵地互相抚摸着，情色又暧昧。奇怪，他应当看不清的，但他又明明看到了勇利眼角泛开的红晕，和颤抖的挂着春雨的眼睫。喘息逐渐变成了含混的呜咽，勇利小声地唤着维克托的名字，像是在央求神明的垂怜。

他躺回了床上。

那些喘息和摩擦声变得像是从很远的地方传来，逐渐地，夜晚的寂静重新来临。那盏壁灯也熄灭了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 认清形势放弃幻想了，害，我随便发点谷子图怕都比我的文热度高。
> 
> 虽然是很想认真写下去，后两章情节也想得大差不差了但是感觉不怎么有力气更了，毕竟比较长的连载确实需要一点红心蓝手评论什么的鼓励一下...可能以后就随缘更新了吧。
> 
> 后续很随缘干脆就聊聊这文吧。
> 
> 一开始单纯只是想尤里视角开个维勇车，后来脑内一顿脑补扩成了现在这个故事，第一章写到一半的时候我发给我朋友，结果被说尤勇磕到了。我：悲，明明是想写维勇的，怎么会变成这样。朋友这样一讲我差点没在chapter1-3给扭成ntr，当然这是不可能的，但是我写尤勇互道晚安的时候确实很想恶作剧地加上一句“他们交换了一个甜甜的吻”哈哈哈哈哈哈。
> 
> 写的时候我码得还挺慢的，因为很害怕ooc，五年后的维克托，勇利和尤里是什么样子呢？他们之间的关系发生了什么变化，这样安排对话合不合适，想着这些东西就很犹疑，维勇的感情，在我的理解中，是一种非常世俗的神仙爱情，充满了欲念，同时也满载着理想，我个人觉得是很不好下手的，所以拖拖拉拉写了三节才写到维克托回家（他出门冰演去了文章里面还没交代）。而且我怕我写得太赶，就通篇对话对话对话，所以写得磕磕绊绊的，有时候卡卡卡一晚上就几百字。
> 
> 我当然还是真的很想把文更完的，不过看着这个热度是也是真的心碎，所以就随缘更了吧（反正至少不会有现在这个频率。
> 
> またね！


	2. Chapter 2

任谁也能看出尤里·普利赛提今天心情很不好。

他起床的时候只觉得烦得要命，掀开被子的时候恨不得踩上两脚。现在几点了？他走出了卧室，煎面包片和火腿的香气窜进了他的鼻子，勇利看样子已经起床了。

“早上好，尤里奥，我还打算等我做好早餐再叫你呢。”厨房里传来了亲切的问候声。

对此尤里只嗯了一声表示自己听到了。

“对了，维克托昨天晚上回来了，但他倒时差呢，不跟我们一起吃饭。今天要不给你放个假？”

尤里仍然只从鼻子里发出了一声嗯作为应答。

不管是哪个傻逼看见门口那几个大箱子也知道昨天晚上谁回来了，何况他还看见他俩在沙发上大战三百回合，他现在只想给勇利呛回去，怎么，昨天被维克托操得那么狠今天早上还能起这么早？但他最终也没说出口，只坐在餐桌边上生他的闷气。

早餐弄得很简单，面包片，火腿，和热牛奶。尤里大口大口吃他的早餐，勇利只当他是刚起床心情糟糕，并没有多问什么，专心对付着自己那一份面包。

“我吃完了。”尤里抱着双臂，脸色阴沉地盯着对面。

任勇利再迟钝，他也发觉了空气的成分发生了一点变化。他不再理会盘子里的面包，抬头看着尤里，问：“昨天没有睡好吗？”

“你说呢？”尤里挑衅地反问了回去。

一瞬间尤里从勇利的眼睛里看出了点无措来，他没想到自己还醒着，尤里想。

“你都听到了？”

尤里挑了挑眉：“我都看到了。”他纠正了一下他的措辞。

勇利彻底地放弃了他的早餐，端正了坐姿，看向尤里的眼睛。

“尤里奥，我是说…呃，昨天晚上我很抱歉。”

这是什么轻描淡写的态度？尤里感到一股无名火冲上心头。

勇利仍然小心地斟酌他的用词，继续着他的道歉：“或者我下周请你吃个饭…”

他打断了勇利的话，像个无理取闹的小孩子冲着他吼道：

“肮脏的大人！”他拉开椅子，迅速地站起身来冲了出去，把房门重重地甩到了勇利的脸上。

起码他是这么希望的。


End file.
